mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:The Light6/Archive 2
Archive 1 Act 6 Act 2 I'm serious; we are slacking on that page. experimentalDeity 04:15, January 24, 2012 (UTC) No, it just started. Chezrush 22:09, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Homestuck movie What if Homestuck was a movie? I made a rough script. Here. Do you like it? experimentalDeity 04:30, January 31, 2012 (UTC) : Interesting, though I if I was going to make a movie I wouldn't have the title card say "Homestuck: Acts 1 and 2" but rather have separate title cards for the acts throughout the movie, also an intro scene before the title card instead of starting with the title card. The Light6 13:36, January 31, 2012 (UTC) ::: What do you think a good opening sequence would be? experimentalDeity 17:11, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Just letting you know; part one of the script is done. experimentalDeity 00:07, February 6, 2012 (UTC) The script has been updated! Among other things, me and a reviewer added the Sylladexes! Enjoy! experimentalDeity 04:02, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Jake/dirk relationship This will be fun. experimentalDeity 13:03, February 6, 2012 (UTC) yes it will MaximusAwesomus 15:47, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Check this out! Homestuck DS! experimentalDeity 17:10, February 6, 2012 (UTC) woah MaximusAwesomus 15:46, February 7, 2012 (UTC) hey my friend say that i have bubbly personalty with my black jacket iam terize. Feferi 20:33, February 8, 2012 (UTC)feferi and that's good thing because she is a soft more more next year shell be a senior. Feferi 20:33, February 8, 2012 (UTC)feferi iam a sea dweller troll 12 character in home stuck. Feferi 20:33, February 8, 2012 (UTC)feferi Really, now. If you are whom you say you are, then you would know that there is only two F's in Feferi. experimentalDeity 20:44, February 8, 2012 (UTC) you also spelled Terezi and Homestuck wrong to Liar McPrickass MaximusAwesomus 21:01, February 8, 2012 (UTC) no i didn not spellFeferi it wrong Terezi wrong loser wmo ver you i am leave me alone!!!!!!!!ugh! Feferi 21:19, February 8, 2012 (UTC)feferi you are a liar loser he/she you are !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!:p Feferi 21:19, February 8, 2012 (UTC)feferi Pretender! Liar! Vandal! DEMON! experimentalDeity 21:21, February 8, 2012 (UTC) ... 21:40, February 8, 2012 (UTC) it seems every one needs to chill out. I mean now. 21:42, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Yes, editor. experimentalDeity 21:45, February 8, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry if I'm being mean but, talk pages are for work only. That means if you have trouble with something you come to a admin or a user you trust (which this guy is) so you shouldn't be going around typing with so many typos that no one can understand what your saying and actually do something that helps the wiki. MaximusAwesomus 21:51, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :Words can't describe my confusion at all this. The Light6 23:34, February 8, 2012 (UTC) ::The main problem, to be brutally honest, is that they were humoured. As a rule, one should not feed (internet) trolls. I would advise that ED and MA perhaps start considering whether their input is actually productive before involving themselves in similar cases on other peoples' talk pages in future. If one posts on another person's talk page in a discussion that one was not involved in to begin with, one should always ask, "What exactly am I contributing to this discussion?". Because just leaping in when you need not be involved can lead to stuff like this escalation, which simply spams the bewildered owner of the talk page. ::Incidentally, this is precisely the sort of nonsense that, in my proposed talk page archiving policy (for anyone not aware of it, see Forum:Talk page archiving), is allowed to be outright deleted rather than having to be archived ; ) untitled Regarding my Ban: Sorry about that. I didn't notice. Won't happen again. Do you at least appreciate the page I made? Foreverascholar 16:12, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :No problems, also it was more of a temporary block but unfortunately there aren't really any levels of blocking apart from time, that being said your block would've worn off by now. Also what page? The Light6 16:16, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :Oh you created it while not logged in, the classes and aspects page, that already had an article as I noticed you've noticed. The Light6 16:21, February 10, 2012 (UTC) space symbol you seemed to've changed all the space symbols (including changing filenames people used) to black and the lesss canon larger pic. the white large or smaller outlined version are both prefered over this. also it fucks with them having a black background. 13:44, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :Umm some of what you've said makes absolutely no sense. The pure white (with no outline) was called "Space Symbol.png" and someone uploaded a new version as "Space.png" which disregarding it's history is also currently pure white. I moved "Space.png" to "Space2.png" and updated any relevant uses of it to the new file name. I then moved "Space Symbol.png" to the then free "Space.png" and updated all usage of it likewise. I have not modified the existing file in any way myself. As for a black background, I can only assume you mean it's usage on the Mythological roles page, the black background was there prior to my shuffling of the files and is part of the page itself, not the files. :tl;dr you seem to be confused about what I actually did and expressed your confusion poorly. The Light6 15:26, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ::i was saying that you replaced it with the wrong symbol, it should be white, preferably the one with the background. it shouldn't be the black one, which is hidden on top of the black background it sometimes has, 16:27, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :::And this is where you are confused, I didn't replace any of the symbols, I changed their file names and updated the links on pages that used them. And of the two symbols I did move, both of them are white, none of them are black. And none of the symbols have a background, the backgrounds are part of the page that the symbols are used on, not part of the image. The Light6 16:45, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::i currently see black symbols on the jade harley and mythological roles page. is this some error where i am somehow seeing an old version? 17:46, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :::::It may be some error, possibly due to some cache. If you are still experiencing it try going to these links: http://mspaintadventures.wikia.com/wiki/File:Space.png?action=purge and http://mspaintadventures.wikia.com/wiki/File:Space2.png?action=purge which should clear the cache for the two images for you and resolve it. The Light6 23:54, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::::i tried that, and they're still the black and slightly off symbol. it should be the outlined or white one. is anyone else seeing black space symbols? 08:21, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Just a random thought: What if the universe was shaped like a frog? experimentalDeity 00:11, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Rs Benson How do you feel about permanent blocks for people that try to bypass the block with alternate accounts? I pondering the thought, but it seems that there's a risk that someone might create a second account in the name of someone else just to get them permanently banned. But at least in Rs Bensons case it seems pretty obvious that a permanent block should be considered.BitterLime 18:45, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :I support it, but really I don't think the risk is that high, I doubt many people would attempt it and it would easy enough to check if a person they were imitating was a legit user or not. The Light6 00:08, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. Thanks for the welcome! I see you joined this Wiki on my birthday. xD Anyway, I'm still adjusting to everything, don't know much about editting, hoping I can be some help. MissingNumbers 02:58, February 29, 2012 (UTC) New image categories You probably noticed as well that some images just don't go well into any existing category. So I think we should add some new categories. I propose: "Consort images" and "homestuck object images"(maybe with a nicer name if you can think of one), with a sub-section "homestuck weapon images". bitterLime 13:25, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Awa-shima Why did you delete my Awa-Shima blog Homestuck Terezi Pyrope 01:48, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Roxy/Rose relation Okay, now I understand why Dirk and Roxy aren't siblings. My question is that how are Roxy and Rose siblings? Isn't Roxy (or her pre-Scratch version) technically Rose's ectobiological mother since her paradox slime was mixed with Dave's bro's to create Rose? After all, they were created in the pre-Scratch session. AnimeApprentice 08:52, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :Umm I don't believe I ever said Rose and Roxy were siblings, are you sure you aren't thinking of someone else? The Light6 10:04, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Re:User page I was trying to change the pictures to the way I wanted them to be. But it kept on messing up, and so I wanted to restart on it. As for the whole picture policy thing, I apologize. I do have intentions to contribute to the wiki, but I thought it would be good to complete my profile first. User:C0URT3N3Y Hi! I'm just here to say that i'm the guy who posted that theory in the Scratch page, but i didn't have a account yet. So, how can that contibuition appear in my accout? Merekin 23:00, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Sadly, I don't think you can. Thats really all there is to say on the matter :T I am the wizard its me 23:22, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Green Sun "Incipispheres are different universes". Um, yes? The Green Sun is just under twice the mass of two universes. The device that created it involved destroying the kids' and the trolls' universes (their incipispheres), minus the mass of the kids, the surviving trolls, the Prospitian ship Jade piloted out, and Derse's moon from the kids' universe, which were all in the Furthest Ring or through the window (both outside the two universes/incipispheres). I'm not really sure I grasp why you undid the edit - it makes perfect sense, certainly more than the current alternative Jaime Wolf 08:05, March 28, 2012 (UTC) :I think you are missing the point, the Green Sun is composed of two Universes, the troll universe and the human universe. However the Incipispheres are different universes which were not used in the creation of the Green Sun. The Light6 08:55, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Bad Joke Never, ever make that joke again. Okay? experimentalDeity 12:13, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Image delete Hey, I was wondering if you could please delete this photo? http://mspaintadventures.wikia.com/wiki/File:ArtsyFeather.png I uploaded it. But now I would like to delete it. Aisonnn 05:14, April 6, 2012 (UTC)Aisonnn Homestuck (In General) Hey. You seem to know a lot about Homestuck. I like your ideas. Thank you very much for greeting me after my first edit. I'm not totally sure what I'm doing, so please, feel free to tell me if what I edit isn't accurate! SweetBro2275 14:04, April 6, 2012 (UTC)SweetBro2275 :Thank you! I hope to edit many articles, and contribute to the overall effectiveness of the wiki. I can hardley wait to get into it! SweetBro2275 14:17, April 6, 2012 (UTC)SweetBro2275 Major Vandal attack I fall asleep for a few hours and that happens? Were they waiting for that? experimentalDeity 18:44, April 7, 2012 (UTC) They are watching you sleep. oOo I am the wizard its me! 19:18, April 7, 2012 (UTC) They better stop or they'll get my entire Strife portfolio in head(s)! experimentalDeity 21:44, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Umm, hey, i guess.I have a question regarding editing of pages : How do you edit in pictures ? I would search it up but i cannot seem to find it anywhere? Thanks so much ! ~Dancerkind Sign names You might as well rename the rest of them too. experimentalDeity 05:12, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :I do plan to, its just that each one take effort so I didn't want to do them all at once. The Light6 06:35, April 9, 2012 (UTC) gifs h0w d0 u make the pics m0ve and stuff 0n mspaint adventures -DashOFrainb0w :You make moving pictures as gifs, however you can't make animated pictures on MS Paint, you need to use one of many other programs in order to do so. However your question was "h0w d0 i make the pics m0ve and stuff 0n mspaint adventures", so just to be sure, you realise I have nothing to do with the creation of MS Paint Adventures right? The Light6 17:17, April 9, 2012 (UTC)